Orpheline
by Tristana702
Summary: Que ressent Cassandra quand on vient la chercher au milieu d'un cours, quand elle voit Sam les yeux rougit par les larmes? Que pense-t-elle? Pourquoi encore une fois?
1. Orpheline

Voici un os sur Stargate de nouveau, après avoir écrit "Pourquoi?", je me suis attelée à écrire cet os (mais j'ai des vacances bien chargée alors je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir poursuivie mes écrits en cours).

Voilà, en espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture!

* * *

Je regardais par la fenêtre, je me rappelle encore que c'était un cours de Physique-Chimie particulièrement ennuyant, que voulez-vous quand votre marraine s'appelle Samantha Carter et qu'elle est Astrophysicienne? Elle m'avez déjà expliqué cette partie du programme alors je pouvais sans problème laisser mon esprit vagabonder.

C'était à ce moment là que j'avais remarqué la voiture de Sam se garer devant le lycée. Je ne pouvais pas la voir, pas encore mais je sentais qu'il c'était passé quelque chose…

Qui? Jack? Daniel? Teal'c? QUI?

Je pensais à tout le monde sauf à une personne… Pourquoi? Peut-être qu'inconsciemment je savais déjà et que je refusais d'y penser…

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la voiture, mon sentiment de détresse c'était accentué, quelque chose n'allait pas…

J'ai retenu mon souffle et j'ai attendu.

J'ai attendu le moment où on allait venir me chercher.

Le moment où j'allais la détester.

Le moment où j'allais m'effondrer.

Cinq minutes avaient passé et ce n'était plus la fenêtre que je regardais avec insistance mais la porte.

La porte qui s'ouvrit sur un des pion de l'établissement.

Mon sentiment ne malaise ne faisait que grimper de plus en plus, surtout le regard qu'il m'avait lancé. Un mélange de compassion et de pitié. Il m'a demandé de prendre mes affaires et de le suivre.

Etienne m'avait regardé surpris, interrogateur, mais comment lui expliquer ce que j'ignorais encore?

Alors j'ai rangé mes affaires, calmement pour ne pas céder à la panique, pour ne pas laisser les larmes s'échapper de moi.

Tous les Dieux (pour peu qu'il n'y est pas que des faux Dieux) savent que j'aurais aimé ne rien savoir, de continuer à vivre dans le déni le plus total, de rester la petite fille de huit ans que SG1 avait trouvé…

Je suis arrivée devant le bureau du proviseur, Sam était là: elle me tournait le dos. Le proviseur m'avait regardé, avec le même regarde que le surveillant puis il était sorti, me laissant seule avec elle.

-Sam?

Ma voix tremblait déjà.

Puis elle a dit les mots.

Les mots que je déteste tant.

Les mots que je voudrais pouvoir effacer.

Les mots qui n'auraient jamais dû exister.

-Je suis désolée Cassie…

Désolée de quoi?

Désolée pour quoi?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre alors j'avais attendu.

J'aurais dû partir.

-On est parti en mission, les Jaffas étaient nombreux… Il y avait de nombreux blessés… Et… On a envoyé une équipe médicale…

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'avais vraiment compris…

J'ai compris qui était morte…

-Maman?

Ma voix avait déraillé sur la dernière syllabe.

-Je suis désolée ma puce…

La douleur, la douleur était tellement forte, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à m'ouvrir le ventre pour ne laisser qu'un trou, que du vide et cette douleur…

Cette sensation d'abandon…

Cette sensation d'impuissance qui me paralysa le corps.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Je ne pouvais plus prendre une seule bouffée d'air.

J'haletais, je tentais de laisser l'oxygène passer mais ce trou l'en empêchait.

Je voulais hurler.

Je voulais partir.

Je voulais oublier.

Je voulais mourir.

Je sentis les bras de Sam m'entourer et ses sanglots se mêler aux miens.

Je voulais juste…

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées, je crois… Et j'avais repris la parole, je n'avais plus de larme, mais la douleur était encore là.

-Où est Jack?

Elle ferma les yeux et un éclat de douleur passa sur son visage.

-En salle d'opération… Je suis venue le plus vite possible, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre…

-Il va s'en sortir?

-Je ne sais pas… J'espère…

Je fermais les yeux, j'espérais aussi, j'avais perdu ma mère et Sam sa meilleure amie, si elle perdait l'homme qu'elle aime, elle n'y survivrait pas…

Tout comme moi je ne survivrais pas à une autre perte.

Je devais être forte.

Je devais vivre.

Pour elle.

Pour tous ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

-Je ne veux pas retourner en cours Sam… Je veux… Je veux oublier…

-Moi aussi ma puce… Je t'amène chez moi.

-Je dois… Prendre mes affaires…

-Je t'attends à la voiture?

J'avais acquiescé doucement. J'étais sorti du bureau.

La douleur était là, plus forte que jamais alors que j'avançais entre les élèves qui souriaient heureux, comment pouvaient-ils être heureux?

J'avançais vers mon casier quand je l'avais finalement ouvert, une main c'était posé sur la mienne. J'avais relevé la tête et j'avais vu ses yeux bleu-vert qui me fixait, inquiet.

-Cassie? Que se passe-t-il?

Je l'avais regardé, j'avais récupéré mes affaires puis refermé mon casier.

J'avais de nouveau observé son regard et puis j'avais murmuré le mot…

Le mot qui signifie tout.

Et en même temps ce mot qui montre qu'il n'y a rien.

Plus rien.

Que l'on est seule.

Ce mot montre la douleur.

La peur.

La solitude.

-Orpheline…

Ce mot qui me représente, ce mot que je déteste et pourtant je ne peux rien contre lui, il est plus fort que moi, et c'est le mot de ma douleur.

Orpheline…

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires!

Et suite à un commentaire, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de me relire, je viens donc de corriger quelques fautes, s'il en reste, faite le moi savoir!


	2. Remerciements

Ce n'est pas un deuxième chapitre, mais une page spécial pour remercier les "Guests"

Donc merci à:

Sensfrein: Merci pour ta review, je ne sais pas si tu verras ça un jour mais... tu as pu voir quoi samedi? J'ai eu la chance de voir tous les spectacles le vendredi car j'étais Bénévole (sur: "Point Science" et "Los Angeles"), c'est bizarre de ce dire que j'ai croisé un lecteur sans le savoir! :-P, c'est vrai que les comédiens sont au top et en plus ils sont vraiment sympa, c'était la deuxième année qu'ils venaient et c'était un plaisir de les aider à nouveau! Biz

Re à Sensfrein: (comme je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de communiquer avec toi :-P), c'était Sainte dans l'incendie, ça fait vraiment bozarre de me dire que j'ai croisé un lecteur... J'étais la fille avec des couettes (et le gilet jaune de temps en temps)! (C'est celui qui faisait Igor qui m'avait demandé de m'habiller comme ça, pour faire après "Los Angeles". Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plus parce qu'ils sont vraiment super!


End file.
